Poppy Lifton
Poppy Lifton is a recurring character in the Gossip Girl TV series during the show's second season. Poppy is a Manhattan socialite who contributed to Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen's fallout at Eleanor Waldorf's fashion show and was one of the socialites that Jenny Humphrey used to save Eleanor Waldorf's fashion show. Later in the second season, Poppy displays a more manipulative personality as she participates in a Ponzi scheme with Gabriel Edwards, revealing herself to be a con artist. Poppy Lifton is portrayed by Tamara Feldman Personality A socialite who is confident with her looks and demeanor, Poppy takes a liking to Serena and the two begin a friendship. Poppy shows an attentive side as she often hears of Serena's problems and genuinely listens, offering advice to Serena to not hide herself just because her friend is insecure, the friend being Blair in the given situation. She inadvertently causes an even deeper rift between Serena and Blair. In the later episodes of the second season, she reveals herself to be a manipulative and skilled con artist with the help of Gabriel, using a Ponzi scheme to rob people of their money, and has been using a variety of people from designers to other socialites to get what she wants.xoxo Television Adaptation Season 2 After exploring the Manhattan social scene, Serena befriends Poppy, a well-known socialite, during a charity event, and becomes a well-known face to the New York paparazzi. Blair's clique further fawns over the fact that she is now a popular face to the media which causes further tension between Blair and Serena because Serena's return to Queen Bee status. During a dinner at the Bass loft, Serena introduces Poppy to Lily. When Serena finds out that Lily had reserved her front row seats at the Eleanor's fashion show and at her request, Serena expresses reluctance as she has become aware of the tension between her and Blair and fears that her presence at the fashion show would mean that she would break an old tradition she and Blair kept throughout the years: watching backstage at Eleanor's runway shows. Poppy suggests that Blair come with them to a party after the fashion show and when Serena offers Blair that invitation, she flatly rejects it followed by an outburst of anger at Serena. Tensions later run high at the fashion show over Serena's seating and when Blair has all her mother's runway models leave, a quick-thinking Jenny has all the socialites, including Serena and Poppy, replace the models. Backstage, Serena expresses guilt over rejecting and hurting Blair if she come out of the runway in Eleanor's dress. Poppy tells her that a true friend would want them to be at their best and shares her own similar experience with a friend like Blair. She later convinces her to continue with walking down the runway and Blair arrives to give her the dress, seemingly supportive of her. When Serena discovers her deception which once again Jenny salvages, Serena confronts Blair and expresses her disdain over Blair's issues with her leaves the show with Poppy. Poppy returns later in the second season as Serena runs into her in the street and aids her in throwing a birthday party for Jenny. As Serena and Jenny later conflict on the guests and intent of throwing the party, Poppy leaves after it turns for the worse, with Jenny turning it from a sophisticated gathering to a wild high school party. Poppy and her entourage leave the scene and invite Serena to come with them. Poppy later convinces Serena to join her in a trip to Spain with her boyfriend, Gabriel Edwards and Serena comes with them. to Serena]] Serena returns from Spain, hiding yet another secret from her family. Chuck is aware that Poppy Lifton returned early to Manhattan and Serena remains silent over what happened in Spain. A Passover Seder at the Waldorf penthouse reveals that Poppy and Gabriel broke up, explaining her immediate return to Manhattan. Serena however thinks she accidentally married Gabriel in Spain while they were drunk. Gabriel confirms that it never happened and the two embark on a relationship. However, Poppy had been conspiring with Gabriel by using Serena's parties as areas that they can use to cheat investors out of their money, one of their victims include Rufus Humphrey, who invested Dan's tuition into the Ponzi scheme. Serena, Chuck, Blair, and Nate all conspire to get all the stolen money back from Gabriel only to find out that Poppy took all of it. Blair decides to make a reformed Georgina Sparks their undercover operative but she loses her money in the process when they intended to get her arrested in the Russian Tea Room. Blair berates Georgina for botching the scheme. Unfortunately, Georgina reverts to her more manipulative and cruel self when she chase after Poppy to get her money back. Season 3 Poppy Lifton is mentioned when Georgina reveals that she had her deported. References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Manhattan Residents